Tales of a drunken Game and Watch
by M2 the Mewtwo Guru
Summary: Mr. Game and Wach tells the Smashers stupid stories. Remember: Stupid is funny! Oh, did I say this was done? Guess I was wrong... Tee hee.
1. The story of the stupid old man

Tales of a drunken Game and Watch   
By: M2 the Mewtwo Guru 

Disclaimer: I do not own Super Smash bros Melee, Mr. Game and Watch, or anything like that. 

A/N: These stories belong to my friend. I give him credit for them. I'll just be adding little things that the smasher's say and junk. Plus it won't be how exactly like he said it cause I have bad memory...but I still remember them! 

CHAPTER 1: The story of the stupid old man 

Mr. Game and Watch is sitting in an old rocking chair, rocking back and forth while all the smasher's are around him waiting for him to say whatever he has to say so they can leave. 

Link: Listen you stupid 2-d thingy! I wanna go so hurry up! 

Kirby: Why are we here? 

Mario: Mr. Game and Watch called us here. 

Pikachu: Ok...so? 

Peach: Just shut up! 

All: *get into a fight* 

Mr. G&W: SHUT UP YOU ANNOYING MAGETS! 

All: *silence* 

G&W: *Ahem* *pun like song starts* I brought ye here to listen to some tales. 

Zelda: Listen to some tales? 

M&G: Yup! Listen to some tales! 

Ganondorf: What kind of tales? 

M&G: Oh! Different kinds tales! 

Ness: Will they be good? 

M&G: Shut up! *ahem* Just wait and see! 

Ness: *cries* Why did you shout at me??? 

Pichu: I want some tales! Please tell us sir! 

M&G: Then shut your yap and listen up! 

All: *pun like song ends* *silence* 

M&G: My first lil tale is about a fox. He was a nice ole fox. His name was John! 

Luigi: Have you been drinken again? 

M&G: Yesse! Now listen up! 

All: *sighs and listens* 

M&G: Thanks. Now my real ole tale is about a stupid old man. 

All: A stupid old man? 

G&W: Yes, a stupid old man! 

All: *disturbed, listens* 

G&W: Like, long time ago there was a stupid old man. Like, he was so stupid he never went to school! Like, everyday he did go to school he got kicked out cause he was so, like, stupid! 

Link: *raises hand* 

G&W: Dammit! What the hell do you want??? 

Link: Err...Why the hell do you keep saying like? 

G&W: Cause that's how the damn story goes! 

Link: *pouts cause he was shouted at and curls up sucking his thumb and goes back to listening* 

M&W: ANYONE ELSE GOT SOMETHING TO SAY?!!! 

All: *slowly shakes heads* 

G&W: Fine then. *Ahem* So like I was saying. He got kicked out everyday cause he was so, like, stupid! So he, like, gave up! The stupid old man lived to be, like, 50_ 

Falcon: That doesn't sound like he's that old. 

G&W: *now angry with all the interruptions* ALL OF YOU SHUT UP! 

All: *pouts* 

G&W: *Ahem, again* So the stupid man lived to be, like, 50. Like, one day he went to the cornfeilds because nobody, like, cared about him and he got lost. So he, like, died. And no one cared cause he was, like, so stupid. 

Zelda: *sniff sniff* That was sad... 

G&W: NO ONE FREAKEN ASKED YOU AND I'M NOT DONE! 

Zelda: ...eeep... 

G&W: So, like, anyway. The old man got up cause no body like cared_ 

Nana: I thought he was dead. 

G&W: You think too much! 

Nana: *cries* Oh boo hoo! 

Popo: Hey! You made her cry! 

G&W: Listen Poopoo! I'm telling a story here! 

Popo: *cries* It's POPO!!!!! 

G&W: So...like anyway. The stupid old man got up and went him. Like when he got home he was like, "I'm hungry," so he made himself a, like, sandwhich! So he, like, ate the damn sandwhich and died_ 

Bowser: Cool. How can the man die twice? 

G&W: First of all...IT'S NOT COOL CAUSE I WASN'T DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Bowser: Ok ok... 

G&W: Second. I WASN'T DONE YET!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU MUST STAY AND LISTEN TO MY STORY! 

All: OK OK!!! 

Mario: Man. Never give the guy beer again. 

M&W: Hell! I told you I wasn't drincken! I just felt like story-telling so shut the hell up you fat, big nose, retarded, smelly, fat, short, fat, stupid, fat, PLUMBER! 

Mario: *runs away crying* 

Peach: That was mean! 

M&W: Right now I don't care. NOW LISTEN! 

All: *listening* 

M&W: So anyway. Like the old stupid man was, like, hungry and he made himself a, like, sadwhich_ 

Ness: What kind of sandwhich? 

G&W: Only a dummy would ask that question. IT DOESN'T MATTER! 

Ness: OK OK! 

Mewtwo: This is pointless fool. 

M&W: Does good ole grand pappy have to give ye all a spaken?? 

All: *very disturbed, shuts up* 

G&W: Ok then. So, like, the stupid old man at the sandwhich and, like, died cause he had too much sandwhich. THE END! 

All: *staring blankly with very little clapping* 

G&W: ^_^ Well that was my story! 

Link: So we can leave? 

G&W: HELL NO! 

All: WHAT! 

G&W: I still have more stories! Next you will all listen to the story of the Can's who hated the Pikmin. 

Mewtwo: ..... 

G&W: What's wrong with that damn cat? 

Peach: He LIKES pikmin. 

G&W: So do I but I don't give a damn so shut the hell up before I make Fox get a switch and beat your arse. 

Peach: You curse too much. 

Mario: *comes back* *sniff sniff* I'm-a Ok! 

G&W: I don't give a damn either. 

Mewtwo: How can can's hate pikmin if they aren't alive? 

G&W: OH! Aren't we the high smart arse, huh? Cause you got such a big freaking head doesn't mean you know so freaking much! 

Mewtwo: Mmph. 

Luigi: ...he was drinking.. 

G&W: Say that again and I'll have Falco get a switch and beat your arse. 

Fox: What about me? 

G&W: What about you? 

Fox: You are so mean! 

G&W: Well you are so boring! I'm doing nothing all the time cause I'm like paper! Well I'm gonna tell these damn stories and you will all LUUUURRRVVVVEEEE it to death! 

All: Yes sir we will lurve it to death..... 

G&W: Now, I brought ye here to listen to some tales... 

--------------- 

  
Corny maybe? I just liked those stories my friend was telling me. So I asked him if i can make a story out of it and he said yes. So I'm bringing you a few dumb and pointless stories. Stay tuned if you dare. Next we shall here the tale of the Cans that hate Pikmin. Oh yah..I have nothing against Mr. Game and Watch. So if you are thinking that, think again. 


	2. The story of the Can's that hate pikmin

CHAPTER 2: The story of the Can's that hate Pikmin 

  
G&W: I brought ye here to listen to some tales. 

Marth: Listen to some tales? 

G&W: Yup! Listen to some tales. 

Jigglypuff: What kind of tales? 

G&W: Oh! Different kinds of tales! 

Falco: Will they be good? 

G&W: Just wait and see! 

Samus: I want some tales! Please tell us sir! 

G&W: Err...I forgot my line. 

Luigi: Why did we have to do that again any way? 

G&W: I beep felt like it! 

All: o0 

G&W: ...I went beep! BEEP! Not that kind of beep. 

All: Ooohhhh... 

G&W: So any way today we have the tale of the Can's that hate Pikmin. 

Mewtwo: Why the pikmin? 

G&W: Cause that's how the freaken story goes! 

Link: Where the hell did you come up with these stories? 

G&W: *halo appears above his head and fake light shines* From a voice above... 

All: O...K... 

G&W: So anyway my story is about Can's that hate pikmin. 

Pichu: I want tales! Please tell us sir! 

G&W: Shut up! 

All: *silence* 

G&W: *ahem* So, like, one day there were these two can's. And like one can said "Like I'm sick of those yellow pikmin. They think I'm a bathroom. They go in me and never come out," and the other one was like, "Yah know dude." So then an army of pikmin came and they were like "Hell no! Lets get em!" so the two can's killed 125 1/2 pikmin_ 

Zelda: How do you kill a half? 

G&W: *glaring at Zelda* They smushed one of the yellow pikmin's head off and it ran all around till it ran into the river and drowned! 

All: O..K... 

G&W: And the other pikmin got, like, slice up by the can's and went running all over. And they, like, ran over Captain Olimar's face. And then they, like, ran into a Grub Dog's mouth and was, like, "It's nice in here," and they stayed and got chewed up by the Grub dog. 

All: .... 

G&W: And then, like, Captain Olimar was, like, "That looks like fun," and he went into the Grub Dog's mouth and got eaten. 

Mewtwo: *laughing* 

G&W: Oh shut up! I'm not done! 

Mewtwo: *stops* Dummy.. 

G&W: Mmph! So like anyway with out their leader the pikmin, like, wondered around and like drowned themselves in the, like, river. 

Peach: Poor Pikmin... 

G&W: Shut up! Anyway... The two Can's were like fishing_ 

Ness: What kind of can's were they? 

G&W: ...........................................................................SHUT UP! 

Ness: ......Meanie! *cries* 

G&W: So, like, anyway the Can's were fishing when all of a sudden a pikmin came out the water_ 

DK: Was it a yellow one? 

Mewtwo: No stupid! if it was then it would have been dead. 

Zelda: Chill out Mewtwo. Not everyone played pikmin. 

Mewtwo: That's because you are all stupid! 

Zelda: Am not! 

Mewtwo: Are too! 

Peach: Am not! 

Mewtwo: Are too! 

Fox: Am not! 

Mewtwo: Are too! 

Yoshi: Am not! 

Mewtwo: Are too! 

Roy: Am not! 

Mewtwo: Are too! 

G&W: OH THAT'S IT! Falco get me a switch! I need to beat some sence into these kids. 

Mewtwo: I am not a kid... 

G&W: o0!! Damn you're not...uh...well you, Bowser, Ganonthingy, uh...damn who are all you people??? 

All: ... 

Luigi: He was drinking..alot. 

G&W: *starts to ring his bell* I say SHUT UP! Now let me finish!!! 

All: Ok Ok. 

G&W: *Stops ringing bell* *Ahem* So the Can's were fishing and a BLUE pikmin came out the water, and like, was trying to attack em so, like, the first can took the pikmin and put him on fishing rod_ 

Mario: Uh..can you please just shut up Mr. Game and Watch? 

G&W: NO! So the Can swug the rod and the Pikmin's face got smushed up in the air and drowned in the water, then like, got eaten by a fish. 

Mewtwo: Excuse me, but how the hell does a blue pikmin drown in the water if they have gills? 

G&W: ...uh...It's a story that's why!! 

Mewtwo: *angry* I'm ready to cut this_ 

G&W: SOOOO! Like I was saying before this big headed doofus of a cat thingy messed up my groovyness! The can was like "So much for bait," and "I should open this can of worms," so he opened a can of worms and a yellow pikmin jumped out and ate the worms then polluted the water so the can's couldn't fish any more. 

Peach: Poor Can's... 

G&W: SHUT UP! Anyway the Can sucked up all the water and stuff. Then, like more yellow pikmin with bombs came, and like they wanted to fight right. So the Can's opened the pikmins' mouths and put the bombs in them then blew up the USA! 

Zelda: Why did they blow up the USA?????????? 

G&W: Tell ya the truth I don't know but the author has no where to live now. Anyway South America was like "Yeah! Let's make a new land," and they honored the Can's for hating the Pikmin so much. THE END! 

All: .... *very very very little claps are heard* *someone coughs* 

Dr. Mario: ..very...uh..interesting... 

G&W: ^_^ Yah know! 

Link: Ok. Can we leave now??? 

G&W: HELL NO! 

All: WHAT! 

G&W: I still have more stories! My next one is about the bored book! 

All: The bored book???? 

M&w: Yah the bored book. 

Link: Then can we leave? 

G&W: I don't know. CAN you? Heheheheh! We just got threw a story about can's! 

All: Heh...heh... 

G&W: *Ahem* I brought ye here to listen to some tales... 

--------------- 

  
....Ok... Remember the stories Mr. Game and Watch are telling are not mine but my friend's. Strange things happen at recess, no? Well if you are affened by the USA thingy, nothing serious. Just popped into the guy's head while he was telling the story, which all the words just popped into his head. So next we have the tale of the Bored Book. Sounds boring? Well you just have to wait and see! 


	3. The story of the bored book

  
A/N: Some answers to some of your reviews. Mr. Game and Watch is acting like a cranky grandpa cause...cause...uh...HE JUST IS! Yah that.. And...I, ME, M2, (if ya confused I'm stalking about me) will write a story about the Yoshitese. And The Clow Hatter you can use it in your comic book. ^.^ Sha sha! 

CHAPTER 3: The story of the bored book 

G&W: *starts the motto* I brought ye here to listen to some tales. 

Nana: *sigh* Listen to some tales... 

G&W: Yup! Listen to some tales! 

Jigglypuff: ....What kind of tales... 

G&W: Oh! Different kinds of tales! 

Link: Will this one suck too? 

G&W: Just wait and see! 

Luigi: Please shut up. Your breathe is sickning... 

G&W: Then shut your yap and listen up! 

All: .... 

G&W: ... 

All: ... 

G&W: ... 

G&W: ......Wait a second... 

Luigi/Link: *creep away slowly* 

G&W: Did someone say cheese? 

Luigi/Link: *sigh with relief* 

Pichu: Cheese is a nutrious treet! 

Popo: Ah! The power of cheese! 

Ganondorf: Stop talking about cheese before someone cuts it... 

Pichu: ...ew.. 

Popo: Ditto. 

G&W: *takes out bell* I'M SICK OF YOU ANNOYING MEGETS! 

Peach: I didn't do anything! 

Kirby: Did the cows take a bath? How are the chickens? Did the donkey kick your arse? You need a new rug. Paint the town red. I have some 50 cen'ts off! 

All: *stare at Kirby* 

Kirby: What? 

G&W: *hits Kirby, Luigi, and Link on the head with the bell* 

Kirby/Luigi/Link: Ow. 

G&W: YOU LUCKY I DIDN'T GIVE YOU A LICKEN! 

Fox: ...Did that sound right or is it just me? 

Falco: What are you talking about? 

Fox: Uh...nevermind. 

DK: *hitting the ground* STORY TIME! STORY TIME! 

G&W: OH YES! *sits in rocking chair* *AHEM* 

All: Please save us.... 

DK: Cookey people! 

G&W: My next story is about the Bored Book. 

Pikachu: ...sounds OK... 

G&W: One upon a time... 

Zelda: Good begining. 

G&W: There was this book.. 

Link: Nothing stupid. 

G&W: And he was bored... 

All: Go on. 

G&W: THE END! 

All: *falls* 

Link: YOU BROUGHT US HERE TO LISTEN TO THAT CRAP!! 

G&W: *sad* I thought it was a good story... 

Link: IT WAS POINTLESS!!!!!!! 

G&W: *cries* I liked that story!!! 

Peach: *hits Link with frying pan* YOU MADE HIM CRY! 

Link: *amazed* Wow...I did..cool! 

G&W: *gets up and looks like he's getting ready to run away* 

Zelda: I feel sorry for him... 

G&W: *picks up rocking chair and smashes it on Link's head* SHUT UP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

Link: *dizzy* Birds go tweet tweet...foxes jump high into the green sky...stay out the water cause...it's fish..*collaspes* 

All: ....woooow... 

G&W: Now for you you big headed freak! 

All: ? 

G&W: Uh...damn...uh...Oh ya! Mewtoy! 

Mewtwo: Mewtwo idiot. 

G&W: I have the right mind to mail you to New York! 

Peach: What did he do? 

G&W: ....I just don't like him.. 

Mewtwo: And what's in New York that I should be afraid of? 

G&W: Not a what....WHO 

Mewtwo: ..... *freezes* 

Pichu: *for some reason laughing his head of at a hot dog* 

Mewtwo: You wouldn't! 

G&W: *stands on Link sence his chair is broken* I AM MR. GAME AND WATCH! HEAR ME ROAR! *clears throat* roar. 

All: ... 

G&W: And I would mail you to her and make sure she tortures you good! 

Mewtwo: *not happy* *mummbling* Fine Mr. Game and Watch....I'll...........be... g-g-good... 

Mario: Well-a, what is-a so freaking scary in-a New York? 

G&W: The author of this story. 

Bowser: Is she the one writing these crappy stories? 

G&W: No her friend. And she's more crazzier than him. 

Roy: And what's that got to do with Mewtwo? 

G&W: Well...she's uh..in love ith the 7 foot, big headed, purple, stupid, dumb tailed pokemon aka ala Mewtwo! 

All: *stare at Mewtwo* Be afraid....Be VERY afraid. 

Mewtwo: *sits in the corner glaring at Mr. Game and Watch mummbling not so nice words.* 

G&W: WHO ELSE WANTS A PIECE OF DA MASTER!!!! 

All: *silence* 

G&W: Good. Next story is about the Dirty Towel and the Very Clean Wash Cloth. 

All: ... 

G&W: Yah yah. Weeeeiiiiiirrrrrdddd! Oh well! 

Ness: I haven't said a word all chapter. 

All: So? 

Ness: Don't you want to here my prettiful voice? 

All: Not really. 

Ness: You sick people. Mmh! *turns back* 

Falcon: I'm still shocked. How did that piece of paper lift that chair? 

G&W: I am not paper!!!! 

Falcon: Please don't hit me! 

G&W: OK. So *Ahem* I brought ye here to listen to some tales... 

------------------ 

Well that's all for this chapter. A story I can remember the whole excat thing. I think I may do more character bashing just for the pure fun of it. Maybe even more Mewtwo bashing. Heh heh. M2 lost her mind... 


	4. The story of the Dirty Towel and the Ver...

CHAPTER 4: The Story of The Dirt Towel and The Very Clean Washcloth. 

Link: *still unconsious on the floor* 

Zelda: My head hurts looking at him.. 

Peach: Is it tea time? 

Kirby: Marshmallow's are white therefore I am NOT a marshmallow! 

Pichu: Who asked? 

Ganondorf: Then what about those cute widdle bunnies and baby chicks...those peeps. They're marshmallows. And YUMMY ^_^ 

All: *stare at Ganondorf* 

Ganondorf: ...Nevermind.. 

G&W: Now that you yacked about your nonsence I'm telling my story. 

All: ....Ok. 

G&W: You sure? 

All: *deep sigh* Yes sir... 

G&W: Good! And Mewtwo, Link_ 

Zelda: Uh hum.. *points to Link on the floor* 

G&W: Damn it I'm not blind! 

Zelda: But_ 

G&W: Mewtwo, Link, ZELDA_ 

Zelda: I'm shutting up! 

G&W: Thank you. Mewtwo, Link, Luigi, Kirby, Ness_ 

Ness: What I do? 

G&W: Excactly! And whoever else wants a peice of me...MARIO. Yah him too. SHUT UP!! 

*silence* 

G&W: T_ 

Luigi: The motto. 

G&W: 0.0 My motto!! *Ahem* I brought ye here to listen to some tales. 

All: Listen to some tales? 

G&W: That's freaky. Yup! Listen to some tales! 

All: What kind of tales? 

G&W: Oh! Different kinds of tales! 

All: Will they be good? 

G&W: Wait and see! 

All: I..We want some tales. Please tell us sir! 

G&W: Then shut your yap and listen up! 

All: *look like they're bought to fall asleep* 

G&W: This is the story of the Dirty Towel and the Very Clean Washcloth. So like one day there was this, like, dirty towel. It was so, like, dirty cause it got used so much. One day it got put into the hamper to get washed. Then, like, the very clean Washcloth got out the sink and was like "Ha ha ha" and he went over to the hamper and said, "Like, you're dirty and I'm so very clean" then the top of the hamper fell and hit the Washcloth's butt and he fell into the hamper. Then all the dirty clothes were like, "Ha ha ha" and_ ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??? 

All: *snore snore snore* 

G&W: HELLO! 

Zelda: AH! BARENY! 

G&W: You dream about that freak dinosaur? 

Zelda: Heh heh..no...nightmare! 

Peach: *yawn* ...huh? 

G&W: EVERYONE! 

All: Yes? 

G&W: LISTEN! 

All: *silence* 

G&W: Ok then. So the very clean Washcloth was like, "So I don't care. I'm still very clean" and the dirty towel was like "Oh yeah!" and the washcloth was like "Yeah!" so they started to tear each other into shreds...ARE YOU LISTENING TO ME??? 

All: ...................................! 

G&W: Grrrr! 

All: YES SIR! 

G&W: So they started to tear each other into shreds and then the Towel pushed the Washcloth down the landary shoot, but he fell too. Then they were put into a garbage bag and taken to the landary and got washed. When they were brought back home the Towel was like "Ha ha ha. I'm clean too" and the Washcloth got angry and then a war broke out between the clothes and stuff. The humans were trying to sleep that night but where like, "what is that noise?" so they went downstairs and opened the bathroom and was like "What's going on?" Then the dog came and said, "Mmm. I need to check this is. So leave. Go on. Shoo. Move it. get out. Arf arf!" and he made them go away. So the dog went into the bathroom and closed the door. He looked around...why do I bother? *looks around* WAKE UP!!!!!!! 

All: *wakes up* S-sorry... 

G&W: Bums...Falco get my swtich! 

Falco: *snoring* But I want the pink bunny mommy...Zzzzz 

G&W: Errr...just listen before I really loose my temper! 

All: O..k.. 

G&W: He looked around and was like "Where are they?" Then the sink spoke to him. "Are you looking for the Washcloth and Towel?" it asked. "I guess so.." he replied. "Then look behind! look! Go on look! For heveans turn around! Look you stupid mutt! LOOK!" the sink tried to warn him but it was too late. The Washcloth wrapped himself around the dog's mouth and suffercated him. "Stupid mutt: The clothes and sink said. Two months later the humans finally opened the bathroom but it was filled with flies and junk so they closed it back. The dog lifted his head and said, "This shouldn't happen to a dog!" then he died again. The clothes were like "Ha ha ha" and the sink was like "that's what you get for not listening so me" Then all of a sudden the Hamper got up. "I'm SICK of you all getting attention!" then he ate all the clothes, the dog, the kitchen sink, and the bathroom sink! 

Bowser: That's one fat hamper! 

G&W: Shut up! 

Bowser: *pouts* 

G&W: So then the hamper highjacked a car and drove over to the ocean but crashed in the water. Then it swam out the car but got eaten by a shark. The Washcloth and Towel got out and were like, "Ha ha ha" then the Shark choked and pooped the clothes and hamper out. The Washcloth and Towel floated to the top but the hamper was too heavy so it got eaten by another, bigger, shark and it didn't choke so the hamper got digessted. The Towel and Washcloth were like "Ha ha ha" and went back home. 

C.F: Is that it? 

G&W: No. 

Popo: ...Is that it now? 

G&W: No! 

Dr. Mario: .......how about now? 

G&W: NO! Let me finish! 

All: OK! 

G&W: When they got home they got washed again and put into a dryer then got shrunk. Everyone was like "Ha ha ha" and THE END. 

Ness: Hey that was pretty long. 

G&W: Uh..so? 

Peach: Peachy hate sharks. 

G&W: Uh..so? 

Marth: Can't you be nice! 

G&W: Uh..NO! 

Marth: Mmph! 

G&W: Just for that...*takes out scissors, box, tape, bat, ice cream gun??* MWAHAHAHAHA! 

Marth/Mewtwo/Ness/Luigi: *they not dumb!* Heh heh.. *creep away slowly* 

G&W: Oh come on! You're hair will grow back, I'm sure she's not that crazy, bats only hurt so much, ICE CREAM! 

Marth/Mewtwo/Ness/Luigi: *feel that Mr. Game and Watch lost his mind, runs back to their rooms* 

G&W: Fooey! 

Pichu: What will be the next dumb_UH great! Story? 

G&W: *glares at Pichu. (how? I don't know. He has no eyes...)* The story of the YOSHITESE! 

Yoshi: *tunts* YOSHI! 

Mario: Oh-a shut up you bum! *bunches Yoshi* 

Yoshi: Don't YOSHI around with me fatty! *punches Mario back* 

Mario: Oh, thats-a it! *attacks Yoshi and they fight* 

All: .... 

G&W: ...Uh...I brought ye here to listen to some tales....*sigh* 

-------------- 

Ah finally a longer story. Sorry to break it to ya's but..that was the last story by Antwon, my friend. I should have at least two more going to be posted up. After that..who knows? Maybe I'll start writing more stories for Mr. Game and Watch. Well if I get idea's. Sha sha! (Hey! I sound more sane in my author notes!! COOL!) 


	5. The story of the Yoshitese

CHAPTER 5: The story of the Yoshitese 

  
G&W: Now. Maybe today we all won't be so bored. 

Link: *wakes up* My head... 

G&W: Why is everyone so silent? 

Peach: *matter-of-factly* Because we only made it 4 lines into the chapter. 5 if you count the title. 

G&W: No one asked you!! 

Peach: Mmph! *fixes hair* Kushi-kushi. 

Link: Now...what happened to my head? 

Ganondorf: You lost your brain. 

Link: .....Not again! >.< p>Peach: Atata! I can't believe he is so dumb! 

Zelda: He got hit in the head with a big rocking chair! 

Mario: That reminds me.. 

Pichu: What are you sitting on? 

All: What ARE you sitting on???? 

G&W: Uh...um....STOP STARRING AT MEEEEE!! 

All: ... 

G&W: Mmmph. Like the readers care... 

Pikachu: What if they do? 

G&W: Oh freaking ladedada. I don't so there! 

Bowser: Maybe he should join the club of bad guys. He's mean. 

Ganodorf: He can be our leader! 

Mewtwo: *glares at the two* 

Ganondorf: Uh...our...second leader???? 

Bowser: *sniff* I miss my Ham-Ham.. 

Peach: You had a hamster? What happened to it? 

Bowser: ...I got hungry and bored...so..I ate it. 

Peach: @_@ Canibal! *faints* 

Mewtwo: this is so sickning... 

G&W: *hits Mewtwo on the head with a bell* SHUT UP! 

Mewtwo: But they were talking too! 

G&W: *hits him again* SHUT UP! Man..if I had another rocking chair..*shakes fist* 

Mewtwo: *thinking* This guy is psycho. 

G&W: *Ahem* I brought ye here to listen to some tales! 

All: ... 

G&W: I brought ye here to listen to some tales!!!! 

All: ... 

G&W: I BROUGHT YE HERE TO LISTEN TO SOME TALES **%((#)%(%*&^&#!!!!!!!!! 

All: Strike! Strike! Strike! Strike! 

G&W: o.0 But.....the stories!! 

All: *with signs* Strike! Strike! Strike! 

G&W: I'll give you a cookie! 

All: ... 

Pichu: COOKIES! 

G&W: OK. Pichu volenteered to speak for you and now you all have to listen. MWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHHHAHAHAHAAHHAAHAHAHAHHAHAAHAHAHHAAHAAAHHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHHAHHAHAHAH_ *gets hit with lipstick* MEWTWO!! 

Mewtwo: *thinking* I swear he is psycho. *out loud* I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!! 

Peach: *halo above* My my. Never though pokemon wore make-up... 

Mewtwo: I should have never left my room... 

G&W: *with flamthrower* Cooking time!! 

Mewtwo: That's it! *flings Game and Watch against the wall and leaves* 

All: Jolly w00t w00t!!!! 

G&W: *unconsious* @__@ 

Pichu: NUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU! THE STORIES!! *falls to his knees* The stories!!! *going crazy on the floor* We..we..need them!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH!! 

All: ..... 

Mewtwo: *comes back with a smirk* Now I will tell stories. 

All: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! 

Mewtwo: *glares* 

All: *mumbling the words Kirby likes to mumble* 

Pichu: *all better* Praise the powers of the crayons!! 

Mewtwo: Yah...sure...I'll shall tell the story of how Mr. Game and Watch was destroyed_ 

All: BOOOOOOO! 

Mewtwo: How the real world was detroyed_ 

All: BOOOOOOOOO! 

Mewtwo: *thinking* This is not what I had expected being in a favorite of the other.. 

(A/N: YES! I have lost it! Down with Mr. Lumpkins! Bwahahahaha!! Now we return to the story) 

Mewtwo: ...Stupid Author notes...How about the Story of the stupid Yoshitese? 

Yoshi: *Steals one of Pichu's knifves in attempt to attack Mewtwo* YOSHI NO STUPID!! 

Mewtwo: *flings Yoshi against the wall* Whatever. 

All: BOOOOOO_ 

Mewtwo: SHUT UP! 

All: ...eep... 

Mewtwo: *Ahem* This story is about the Yoshitese. One day long go when Yoshi was actually amazing, before he was casted into the shadows of dumbness with Luigi_ 

Yoshi/Luigi: *mumbling* Good for nothing no gooder... 

Mewtwo: There were a group of stupid humans who craved Yoshi. They got all the Yoshi games, even the stupid one about a stupid cookie_ 

Yoshi: I like that cookie.. 

Mewtwo: *blasts Yoshi with Shadow ball* SILENCE MORTAL! 

Kirby: *takes out a gun* 

Jigglypuff: Golly Kirby! What are you going to do with that! 

Kirby: Shoot Mewtwo and see if he is imortal. He talks like it. 

Jigglypuff: I have a feeling that if you do you will forever be bashed in certain fic's... 

Kirby: *goes pale* Never! I'm too amazing to bash! Noooo!! *cries and puts gun away* 

Mewtwo: *angry* AND THESE CRAZY PEOPLE COULDN'T GET ENOUGH YOSHI BECAUSE THEY WERE AS CRAZY AS STUPID POKEMON FAN'S! 

Pikachu: You are a poke_ *gets blasted by a shadow ball* 

Mewtwo: I SAID SILENCE!!!!!!! 

All: ... 

*chirp chirp* 

Mewtwo: *blasts the crickets* 

*Uh...silence* 

Mewtwo: Now. One day they stopped making Yoshi games because Yoshi was as bad as Pikachu. 

Pikachu/Yoshi: Can you leave us alone?! You're as bad as haters!!!!! 

Mewtwo: What do I look like? A sweet little butterfly? 

Pikachu/Yoshi: *cries* 

Mewtwo: *thinking* Heh heh. Now I know why Game and Watch liked telling these stories. 

G&W: *wakes up* Mr. Mojo? Where are you my pnik bunny??? 

Mewtwo: *blasts G&W with Shadow ball* 

G&W: @_@ *unconsence* 

Mewtwo: *ahem* So, the group of crazy, Yoshi loving, humans went..more crazy. They robbed stores of Yoshi items they most likely already had. They even made Yoshi costumes to hornor their favorite color Yoshi. They would sacrafice lizadrds to the_ 

Pichu: The great powers of the crayons! 

Mewtwo: ...Drunk author...They sacraficed to the great power of the non existing Yoshi. Soon enough they went to an island and created a Yoshi paradies. Everyone dressed like Yoshi's, ate fruit, and even made that nose sound when they jumped. They were crazy! They used their great knowledge in Yoshi-stromaly to create war guns powered by fruit. Then they set out to Japan and took over Nintendo. After that. They detroyed all life in the world or let some lived as Yoshi crazy peolpe. They made their own Yoshi games, Yoshi religion, Yoshi life, Yoshi everythign! They prayed to their Yoshi god everyday and soon they became the Yoshitese. Life was good for them until the great one came and took over the world, ruling the universe with a iron fist making life misrable for all other and good for most pokemon and_ 

Peach: I have a feeling you couldn't resist telling a story about yourself taking over everything. Is my feeling true? 

Mewtwo: ...Yup. Anyone after that. The Great, wonderful, Royal Psychic lived happliy ever after after killing Ness, Mr. Game and Wactch, an unimportant girl, and all the other SSBM characters. The end. 

Ness: That was a horrid ending! 

Mewtwo: Oh well. 

Bowser: I feel so...betrayed.. 

Mewtwo: Oh well. 

Kirby: Who is this girl they talk about? 

Jigglypuff: Someone unimportant. 

Mewtwo: Very. 

Yoshi: *crying* My poor people! I will never forsake you again!! 

Mewtwo: Oh shut up. 

Pikachu: You stupid Poke-hater! 

Mewtwo: Oh well. At least I care about myself. 

Pikachu: Heke? 

Peach: You and me both! 

G&W: *jumps up with a metal chair and bangs Mewtwo in the head* STUPID!!!!! 

Mewtwo: *colaspses* Ow.. 

G&W: *red* NEVER DO THAT AGAIN!! *starts to bash Mewtwo with the chair* 

All: .... 

.... 

.... 

.... 

All: Jolly w00t w00t!! 

G&W: err...crazy people. *sits ontop of the beaten up Mewtwo* Now...Sence he told the story...I'll move on..The next is about the Chinchilla's who wanted ice cream. 

Luigi: NOOOOOOOOOOOO! Not the chinchilla's!! NOT THE ICE CREAM!!!!!!! *runs in circles* THEY KILLED HER!!! THOSE DEMONS!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!! 

All: ?????????????????????????? 

Mario: Heh. Maybe he-a doesn't like ice cream. 

G&W: Oh well. I brought ye here to listen to some tales....... 

------------ 

  
Zer you are! For the Clow hatter. Anyway....I bashed him! *gasp* Nuuuuuuuuuu!!!! Oh well. I shall spoil Mewtwo in later fic's...Dum de dum dum dum...Can't think of anything else...Soo...Sha sha until next time! 

  
P.S. Bwhahahahahahahahahaahahahahahahhahaahahahahahahahahahahaha!! 


	6. The story of the Chin-Chin Team. Our las...

CHAPTER 6: The story of the Chin-Chin Team 

  
G&W: Ah. I feel so much better now. No one will...No..I need to get rid of Link, Luigi, Bowser, Ganondorf, Mario. They ruin my stories! 

Link/Luigi/Bowser/Ganondorf/Mario: DO NOT! 

Zelda: Uh..sir...can you please get off of him? 

G&W: Why? 

Zelda: Cause it's not nice.. 

G&W: Do I care? 

Zelda: I don't know...but..Can you just move? 

G&W: Make me you faget. 

Zelda: *goes crazy* I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE! HE'S TOO MEAN! *transform in Shiek* Tough! *chases Game and Watch around the room* 

G&W: GAAAAAHHHHHHH! Get away from me you crazy she devil!! 

Luigi: Yes! No ice cream! 

Pichu: I wike em ice cream. 

Luigi: It brings back horridble memories.. 

Mewtwo: *gets up (Aparently he wasn't knocked out)* ... 

Peach: You don't look happy... 

Mewtwo: Let me go get something... *leaves* 

Peach: I hope it's not another gun... 

G&W: *has some how tackles Shiek to the ground and is now siting on her* I miss my rocking chair... 

Shiek: ...Tough.. 

G&W: Anyway I don't know if I even want to say the motto.. 

Pichu: I brought ye hear to listen to some tales. 

Others: Listen to some tales? 

Pichu: Yup! Listen to some tales. 

G&W: ? 

Others: What kind of tales? 

Pichu: Oh! Different kinds! 

Others: Will they be good? 

Pichu: Just wait and see! 

Others: I want some tales! Please tell us sir! 

Pichu: then shut your yap and listen up! 

G&W: ... 

Pichu: You didn't want to say it so I did your lines. 

G&W: ...Bum. 

Pichu: So anyway. Today will be_ *gets hit on the head with a bell* Owie... 

G&W: I TELL THEY STORIES! *stomps on Pichu and Sheik* ME ME ME!!! 

Pichu: *sniff* Meanie!!! 

G&W: I don't care! *Ahem* Today is the tale of the Chin-Chin Team. 

Luigi: *goes pale* 

G&W: NO INTERRUPTIONS! 

All: *silence* 

G&W: Her eyes brown eyes sparkled. "Ice cream?" she asked. "Are you deaf!" He glared at her. "We are going to take over Luigi so we can get some ice cream stupid!!" She started to weep. "Don't shout at me stupid!" "You're the stupid one Rasin!" he glared again. Rasin began to scream. "I HATE GREEN!" and the two chinchilla's began to fight while the others watched confused. 

Link: What the hell was that? 

G&W: *hits Link with his bell* NO INTERRUPTIONS! 

Link: Ow my head! 

G&W: "Can we go now?" asked a brown chinchilla. "OK" the glaring chinchilla replied. He wa of course the leader. "YEAH!" They all shouted and went to the Mushroom Kingdom. 

Luigi: ...nooo... 

G&W: Shut up! 

Luigi: *sniff* 

G&W: Once they got there there was this gaurd. He was a Toad. "Hault!" he said. "What will we do Chin-Chin???" asked Rasin to the leader Chin-Chin. "We are doomed! Save us!!" He then smacked her and glared at the Toad. "MOVE IT OR I'LL EAT YA!" he shouted. The Toad ran away in fear. 

Peach: People eat Toads?? 

Falco: Ever head of frog legs? 

Peach: Yucky! 

G&W: Frogs are delicous! 

All: Eww... 

G&W: *ahem* So the team of Chinchilla's went into the Castle and saw more toads. "Oh no! Now we are soooooo DOOMED!!!" cried Rasin. "Shut up" went Violet, a violet chinchilla. "You shut up!" said Zippy a black Chinchilla. "No one asked you!" said Frisky a gray chinchilla. "All of you shut up!" said Brownie a...brown chinchilla. "ATTACK!" glared Chin-Chin. All the chinchillas attacked the toads like pikmin, eating them all up. 

Peach: Oh no! 

All: Sut up! 

G&W: With full tummies they went up the stairs of the castle. "Can I get some water?" asked a white chinchilla. "NOW YOU WANT WATER CRAZY!!" Chin-chin glared. "Wa! It's Crazzy! TWO Z's!!!" she cried. "Whatever CRAZZY. Go get it!" he said glaring..at a wall. Crazzy scampered off somewhere to get her drink while the chinchillas marched on. 

C. Falcon: That's a stupid name. 

G&W: STOP INTERRUPTING MEEEEEE!!! 

all: Ok ok! 

G&W: Luigi cowered in fear in the corner as he watched the chinchillas rip apart his freaky three eyed girl friend. Luigi: *cries* Daisy!!! 

G&W: They nimbled her fingures, bit her legs, ripped_ 

Peach: Stop it! 

G&W: *quickly* rippedouthereyesallthreeofthemdetachedherarmsandlegsandsetheronfire. 

Mario: Why do you say such things? 

G&W: Cause I like to be mean to the people the author likes.. 

Bowser: Then why me? 

G&W: Cause I like to be mean period.. 

Luigi: Daisy!! 

G&W: Then Chin-Chin turned to Luigi glaring. "ICE CREAM!!" soon the rodents started to attack him. 

Luigi: Noooooooooooooo!!! 

G&W: Crazzy walked to Luigi's room seeing that the others did all the work. "I wanted milk and cookies!" she said. They all stared at her. "nevermind" she said and joined in on the Luigi beating fest. 

Luigi: But I didn't do anything!!! 

G&W: Oh well. Later, Luigi walked out his room, his clothes a mess, and he kept tripping over his own feet. He looked much like a zombie. Mario walked pass. "Hey-a Luigi! Whats wrong?" he asked stupidly. Luigi dipped his hat. "Ice cream..." he said and walked off. Mario shrugged and went to check on Peach unaware of the eaten Toads and murdered Daisy... 

Mario: So that's where the Toads went to... 

G&W: All the chinchillas sat on the side walk outside the icec ream shop. "This was great!" said Rasin. "YEAH!" the others raid. Chin-Chin stared at Rasin eating her Mint chocolate chip ice cream and wearing a green hat. "I thought she hated green" he wondered. THE END. 

Luigi: ... 

Mario: That's why you wasn't wearing a hat when I found you stuffed half way into a drain pipe. 

Luigi: STUPID ICE CREAM!! 

Pikachu: That's why he's scared of ice cream...those chinchillas... 

*A group of chinchillas come* 

Chin-Chin: ICE CREAM! 

Luigi: NOOOOO!! 

Chinchillas: *drag Luigi away* 

Luigi: Noooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!! 

*they leave with Luigi* 

All: ........ 

G&W: That was weird. 

Mewtwo: *comes back witha paper shreder* 

G&W: So that's where you were..NO! Stay back! 

Mewtwo: *grabs Game and Watch and stuffs his head into the shreder* Heheheheh. 

G&W: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! *gets stuck* 

Mewtwo; Cheap machine. *pulls the unconsence game and watch out and goes to Kirby* Gimme that! *takes his gun* 

Kirby: ;_; NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!! 

Mewtwo: I have some business to take care of in New York... *leaves* 

All: ...... 

All: ..... 

All: .... 

Peach: Shouldn't someone follow him and make sure he doesn't kill anyone? 

All: .........Nah! 

Link: Mr. Game and Watch is GONE!! Lets PARTY! *music plays* 

All: *start dancing* 

Pichu: *sniff* Know what? *picks up book* I brought ye here to listen to some tales..... 

----------------------- 

Mmmm....sequel maybe? Maybe. As for now. This is the end...unless I say other wise. Enjoy your life everyone. You never know when a black 2-D figure will come up and tell you pointless stories. Mwahahahaha. 

THE END.....or is it? *creepy music plays* Stupid music people!! 


	7. MA HA! It lives on! The Tale of Tales of...

A/N: Hehehe.. Note to all you people out there: When it comes to fanfiction, M2 LIES!! So don't trust her if she says she's going to update real soon, says she's done writing a story, or anything like that! ONLY TRUST HER WHEN SHE DOES SOMETHING-- Er.. Nevermind... Um.. Oh yeah! Seems Tales of a Drunken Game and Watch is getting updated! WHOO HOO! Enjoy then! n_n 

CHAPTER 7: The tale of... Tales of a Drunken Game and Watch 

Pichu: *sits on a foot rest* Everybody! I have something to say! 

All: *slowly stop partying* 

Fox: What is it rat? 

Link: Don't tell me he's back!! 

Pichu: No no! Even better!! 

All: ..... 

Bowser: Anything is better! 

Pichu: I'm gonna tell you stories!! 

Ganondorf: .... Except that... 

Pichu: *ahem* I bro-- 

Ness: ..It'd be wrong and boring if you said that... 

Pichu: It's time for you to listen to some more tales! 

Nana: Listen to MORE tales! 

Pichu: Yep! More tales! 

Roy: How many tales? 

Pichu: Oh! Many many tales. 

Zelda: Will they be better? 

Pichu: I sure hope so! 

C. Falcon: Is there any way to get out of this? 

Pichu: Nope, so sit and listen to me. 

*silence* 

Y. Link: Gods that felt like a rip off... 

Pichu: QUIET GREEN HAT WEARING BOY! 

Y. Link: .... Uh...ouch? 

All: *snickers* 

Pichu: Humph! Stupids! Today is the tale about Tales of a Drunken Game and Watch... 

All: ..... 

Peach: It's so...Deja vu-y like... 

Popo: You're kidding...right? 

PIchu: ....Noooooooo.... 

All: Dear marshmallows... 

Kirby: Hey! 

Pichu: *ahem* So once there was this.... stick figure dude right. And he uh...told stories of pure stupidness...it was...EVIL!!!! Get it? EVIL! I crack myself up!! 

All: *already dousing off* 

Pichu: Humph! And so one day he lock all of these poor people in a room. 

Bowser: *sadisticly* And started to-- 

Peach: *smacks him* Pervert!! 

Bowser: Owie! Dumb head! 

Peach: Lizard breathe. 

Bowser: Pouffy pants. 

Peach: Doo doo shell. 

Bowser: Ugly hair headed girl. 

Peach: *gasp* NEVER....INSULT....THE HAIR! 

Bowser: ...Err... 

Peach: *takes out frying pan* HIYA!!!! *smacks Bowser who goes crashing into the wall* 

Bowser: Mama...mia... 

Mario: *cries* I'm suing!!!!! 

Pichu: Grr....*takes out a big ugly mask* Guess what everyone... 

All: *slowly turns to look* Wha? 

Pichu: *shouts* OOGA OOGA BOOOGA!!!!!!!!! 

All: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!! 

Ganondorf: *shrieks like a girl* YAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!! 

Zelda: Humph. That's an insult to all girls... 

Pichu: NOW PAY ATTENTION YOU....DUMMYS! 

All: Or what? 

Pichu: OR...I'LL...........*takes out a shiny piece of melt* SLICE YOUR GUTS OUT!!!!! 

Ganondorf: HE HAS A KNIFE!!!!! *faints* 

All: *silenced* 

Pichu: Now...*ahem* He locked them in this room and started to torture them with horrible, stupid, stories. They were all bored andÉand...uh... stupefied to death! 

Pikachu: Come on Pichu. 

Jigglypuff: I've heard better stories about a stupid old man... 

Pichu: ...Where is Mewtwo? 

All: *shrugs* 

Pichu: Oh well. So they couldn't take the tales of stupid ole men and pikmin and cloths and Yoshie-wanna-be's and chinchillas...they went on...*gasp* A STRIKE!! 

All: Oh scary... 

Pichu: And then..the brave Pichu stood up--- 

Link: *kicks Pichu over and sits in his place* And was defeated by a great Mewtwo, who went to New York with a torn up Game and Watch, on a rampage to kill using Kirby's gun, THE END!! 

Pichu: HEY!!!!!! *starts swinging knife* 

Link: Crap!! *goes back to his seat* 

Pichu: Dummy! I tell stories! ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME ME-- 

*Some time later...* 

Pichu: *blue face* ME...ME....ME...Me...me....me....me...me...me..me... 

All: OH SHUT UP ALREADY!! 

Pichu: Er...and the evil Game and Watch was defeated when he was sliced by a paper shredder....uh...THE END! ^_^ Yeah! I did it! 

All: Boooooo! 

Pichu: *takes out knife* What was that? 

All: Err.... 

Pichu: Much better. *Ahem* Next time we shall listen to.. 

Marth: Pichu give it up...You're not him... 

Pichu: But I wanna be!! 

All: PICHU! 

Pichu: Grrrr..... *swings knife* 

All: Uh..bravo! 

Pichu: Thank you! Next time it shall be...A new story for you to enjoy! 

Dr. Mario: You have no idea what kind of story you will tell do you? 

Pichu: Golly you're smart Dr. Mario! *evil grin* But that doesn't mean I won't hurt you if you do not enjoy every story I tell youÉ 

Dr. Mario: *pale* Yes Pichu... 

Peach: What happen to all the good Pichu? 

*Suddenly there was a crash heard coming from the hallway and in came...* 

All: *gasp* Mr. Game and Watch?! 

Mr. G&W: *his head is still torn, he has a beaten up Mewtwo in one hand and a gun in the other* Huff... Puff.... I'M OKAY!! 

All: *get scared, runs to the nearest window* 

G&W: HEY! That's mean! 

Pichu: Grr. Get back and listen to me tell stories! 

G&W: WHAT?! You're telling stories?! 

Pichu: That's right! I'm the new story teller around here!! 

Y. Link: And he copied your motto! 

G&W: That's it! *tosses Mewtwo aside* You're dead meat, I say! 

Pichu: Erm, you don't scare me! *prepares his knife* 

G&W: When I'm done with you, you'll wish you were too dumb to know fear!! *prepares his gun* 

Kirby: *sniff* I want my gun back... 

Ness: I just want this to be over... I want to watch Fighting Foodons now. 

G&W: I'll show you how to tell stories around here! 

Pichu: Bring it on paper man! 

------------------------------------- 

And I'll end it right here... -_- Eep.. I think I'm losing my touch... I just liked this story so much, I had to continue it. If you still want it to be continued, please tell me. If you think it stinks and needs to be burned, tell me also. If you are less than a foot tall, like to eat raisins, and is reading this, I suggest you return to your chinchilla cage before you are caught. *ahem* Now to make up for things... 

(>'-')> (^''^) (>'-')> Kirby dance! Dance my little Kirbys! Dance! *dance dance dance* 


End file.
